


Young Olympians

by HomunColoss



Series: stories i wont finish - ideas up for grabs [2]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Athletes, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Olympic Games, Olympics, Rio 2016 Summer Olympics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomunColoss/pseuds/HomunColoss
Summary: The members of Young Justice are top athletes and take part and meet each other at the Olympics
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: stories i wont finish - ideas up for grabs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Tickets to Rio

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write this (without any planing) in 2016 during the Rio Olympics. After the Olympics i lost motivation and interest and it just lay on my hard-drive until now.  
> I decided to upload it even when it's probably never getting finished. But perhaps somebody sees it and likes the idea.  
> So if anybody wants to expand on my writing or gets inspired to start their own version, please do.  
> (Just please tell me ang credit me, i want to read what you did with it)

** 1:  Tickets to Rio **

Sa. July 9th, US Olympics Trials (track and field)

Immediately after Wally crossed the finish-line he was sure he had done it. Had qualified for the Olympics in Rio. Even though he was pretty sure he didn't come in first he just had a feeling that it would be enough. That his dream would come true.

He turned around to look at the board of results and anxiously waited for the official times.

“First Place in the Olympic Qualification for the 200 meters with a fantastic time of 19.75 seconds goes toooo Justin Gaitlin!” it came over the speakers and Wally held his breath.

“Only four hundredth behind in this photo-finish with 19.79 seconds LaShawn Merritt comes in second!

Now to the third place and last ticket to Rio: There is only one hundredth between third and fourth place. One! Hundredth! And in the third place with 19.93 seconds: Wallace West!”

If asked later Wally wouldn't be able to tell what happened after that. He half registered being hugged by his uncle and trainer Barry and congratulated by the other athletes, but all he could think of was phoning his best friend to tell him the news.

Later in the locker room after a quick shower he unlocked his cell to almost a hundred new massages and missed calls from friends and family to congratulate him. He scrolled over most of them only sending a quick thanks to his parents and his aunt Iris before he found and opened Dick's.

There were three massages. Realizing that the first was actually send before the start Wally opened it:

**5:39 pm Run, Forrest! Run!**

He grinned and got to read the next one:

**5:44 pm OMG!!! U did it! U r going to RIO! Congrats Wally!!!!! U were gr8! OMG ! YOU ARE AN OLYMPIAN !!!! 1/100th!! Thats sooo asterous!!!!!!!!**

**5:45 pm call me ASAP! I wanna congratulate u in person!**

That was exactly what he was doing. Dick accepted the call at the second ring and answered with a loud squeal.

“Oh! My! God! Wally! You're going to Rio! That's soo great! Congrats again! I knew you could do it!”

“Thanks D! I Know! It's the Dream! When I crossed the line I was sure I had it! But then the announcer said it's only one hundredth between third and fourth place and I got soo nervous! But yeah! I did it! I'm going to Olympia!”

“I never doubted it! I knew you can do it! And it wasn't even you're best time! You're going to rock The Games!”

“Yeah.” Wally sounded much more subdued all of a sudden.

“What is it Wally? Aren't you happy? That was your dream since we first met.”

“I am happy! Ecstatic even. It just sucks, that you wont be there. I mean it was _our_ dream to go to the Olympics _together_!”

“I know. Coming in sixth when five qualify sucks. But we can still go in four years. I mean, we're young. I just got 18\. I would have been the youngest gymnast! And your just 20, there's at least two other Olympics waiting for us.”

“Three! Or even four! Gaitlin still beat me and is starting at 34. Hell, my uncle won his last Medal at 36!”

“See, we can still go to Olympia together. You worked really hard for this. And you qualified for the 200 meters and also almost for the 100 and the 400! You deserve to go! Also who says I can't still come cheer you? You know there are certain perks to being adopted to one of the richest men in America.”

“Really? You'll come to Brazil, just to watch _me_?”

“Duh. Of course Kid Idiot! But not just you, also the gymnastics, archery and as many others as possible.”

“Don't call me that! But why archery? I mean it's not like Roy could start with his arm...”

“He's still hoping and training for the Paralympics. He send me an article of a guy who has no arms and shoots with his legs.”

“Wow! Didn't know that's possible.”

“Right, I know! But actually I was talking about the women's competition. Artemis is qualified. I told you about her.”

“She goes to your school right?”

“Yeah, she's quite cool. And good looking. I'm gonna introduce you in Rio.”

“Good looking, huh? There something you wanna tell me, you player?”

“What? No! We're just friends. I told you I'm not looking for a new relationship. Not after Babs...”

“Still too fresh? Well, I should probably go. Barry is waiting for me. I'm still in the locker room and there's some reporters waiting for the Wallster.”

“Ok Wally, stay whelmed.”

“Bye Dick”

Fr. July 15th, Central City

A few days later Wally was totally exhausted after training starts for the whole afternoon and only wanted to take a hot shower, eat everything in the kitchen and then fall into bed when Dick called.

“Hey Wally.” Dick sounded oddly disappointed

“Hey Bro! What's the matter?”

“It seems I wont be going to Rio as a spectator after all.”

“What? Why? But you promised to cheer for me. That's Bruce's fault, isn't it? He can't do this! That's soo unfair!”

“Wally, listen!” Dick interrupted before his friend would rant even further, “I'm not going as a _spectator_ 'cause I'm coming with you as an _athlete_!”

Now every trace of disappointment had left his voice and was replaced by joy. Wally was left dumbfounded.

“But. But how? You missed the qualification.”

“Orozco injured himself in training and can't compete.”

Wally let out a happy (manly) squeal.

“You're going to Olympia!”

“Yeah I know! I know I should probably feel bad for him, but I'm just so excited!” Dick exclaimed.

“We're going to Olympia! We're going to Olympia!”, Wally chanted and jumped and danced around excitedly.

Dick grinned at Wally's antics, “Now we only have to plan carefully what we want to do and see in Rio!”

Wally's exhaustion was completely forgotten and they chatted and planned until late at night.


	2. Chapter 2

Mo. August 1 st ,  Olympic Village, Rio

“Dude! We're _in_ the Olympic Village!”

“Wally, stay whelmed. It's only the team quarters.”

“I can't! I'm literally _over_ whelmed! See over there? That's probably some Olympic Athletes! And those girls there. Just look how hot they all are!”

Dick sighed, “Just because they have a ridiculous amount of condoms doesn't mean you have to use all of them.”

Wally gave Dick a look: “You know that's not what I meant. And it's no action for little Wally until after I've had my action.”

“That's what, the last Thursday of the games when you get to the finals? And you're also set for the relay, that's even later. Sure you can manage that long?”

“It's not like I'm still some horny teenager!”, Wally answered mock outraged.

“You turned twenty two month ago.”, Dick deadpanned, “Now you're a horny twenty-year old.”

“Rude. And it's not like I can't rub one out till then. Just absolutely no sex for three days before I compete. Also like you have to talk, with that group of girls already coming up to you at the airport.”

“What can I say? My good looks are a blessing and a curse.”, at that they dissolved into giggling.

“What room do you have?”

“5-23 the gymnasts are one floor above the athletics team.”

“It sucks that we can't share a room. Who's you're roommate? Mine's some decathlete. But he's only arriving on Friday for the opening ceremony.”

“I'm rooming with ???. But I promise we will have plenty of time together. You're not training tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah I have tomorrow off to acclimatise, and then some light training on Wednesday. Barry is still not completely satisfied with my starts, but I don't think I can get them any better.”

“So tomorrow, just you and me, we're painting the city red!”

**[...]**

______________________________________

_So that's how far i got, way back in 2016..._

_I didn't really have a plan but here's some things i wrote down as notes for the story:_

_\- Artemis of course starts at the Archery competition (Wally and Artemis fall for each other and get to try the olympic condoms)_

_\- Kaldur is captain of the Waterball team_

_\- Roy doesn't get to start in the paralympics (he lost his arm not too long ago and didn't have a lot of time to train one-armed) but he's hopefull for next time_

_\- Jade (Artemis Sister) took on her mothers maiden name Nguyen and starts at Fencing for team Vietnam (drama with Artemis)_

_\- Megan is in the Volleyball team? (likes Connor but too shy to talk to him)_

_\- Connor is a decathlete and shares a room with Wally (too shy to talk to Megan - Wally meddles with Dicks help)_

_\- Barry is Wallys trainer and somewhat an olympic legend_

_\- Oliver Queen is the Archery trainer (drama with Barry)_

_\- Bruce flies in together with Jason, Tim and Damien for Dicks competition_

_\- Iris is the corespondent for GBS (Barry schamelessly flirts with her)_

_\- Clark is a Sports-Reporter and the "expert" in the Studio with Iris (relation to Connor??)_

_\- Dick nonchalantly comes out as bi in an interview_

_\- What i hadn't given much thought to at all was who would get a medal?_

_**If anybody wants to expand on my writing or gets inspired to start their own version, just let me know and go for it :)** _   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I started to write this (without any planing) in 2016 during the Rio Olympics. After the Olympics i lost motivation and interest and it just lay on my hard-drive until now.  
> I decided to upload it even when it's probably never getting finished. But perhaps somebody sees it and likes the idea.  
> So if anybody wants to expand on my writing or gets inspired to start their own version, please do.  
> (Just please tell me ang credit me, i want to read what you did with it)


End file.
